Field
The following description relates generally to content distribution systems and more particularly to content delivery and content receipt over a digital broadcast network.
Background
A digital broadcast network is a one-way delivery method to client-side software located on a user device. Datacast services provide data over a digital broadcast network to be used by the client-side software. The data is used to provide a user-experience through the client software associated with the datacast service. The delivery method of the data is similar to that used by traditional linear services such as video and audio signals. Subsequently, all information is provided in a “first to last” stream that materially influences the responsiveness of the user-experience. Additionally, the bandwidth limitations found within a digital broadcast network materially impacts the depth and sophistication of the user experience offered by many datacast services.